Captain Corelli's Mandolin
by Yoperhonen93
Summary: What would have happened, if Mandras hadn't saved Captain Antonio Corelli's life?
1. Chapter 1: Pelagia's sorrow

After the Germans shot the Italians, Captain Corelli was still alive.  
"Shoot me, come on, shoot me", Antonio says, but his "friend" Gunther can't do what Antonio is asking. He just leaves, walks away.

Few hours later, Mandras and the Greek soldiers come to look survivors from the house. Mandras notices, that Antonio is barely alive.  
"Any survivors?", Mandras' friend asks and Mandras just shakes his head as a sign of no. He still hesitates a while. The Greeks leave and leave Antonio to die.

In the next morning, Mandras comes to see beautiful Pelagia. Pelagia is crying and when she hears the steps outside the house, she rans to see, who there is. She is a little bit disappointed, when she sees Mandras. She still hugs him, even though it doesn't feel the same as hugging Antonio.  
"Did you find any survivors?", Pelagia asks with a tear in her eye corner. Mandras still shakes his head. Pelagia bursts in to tears.

Few weeks later Pelagia is depressed. He is thinking why Antonio agreed to give his weapons away. Mandras has asked Pelagia to marry him, but she hasn't gave an answer to him. Life goes on on the island, but Pelagia has changed. She's taking care of Lemoni and her father. Inside Pelagia is broken. Days turn to weeks, weeks turn into months and months to years. Mandras asks everyday, has Pelagia decided already. And Pelagia doesn't give a good answer.

Pelagias father knows, that her sorrow is killing her inside. She really loved Antonio Corelli. Also Pelagias father feels some sorrow, but not as deep as Pelagia.


	2. Chapter 2: Antonio is alive!

The day after the massacre, at the massacre house. Antonio is struggling to stay alive. Gunther comes back with few soldiers.  
"Here he is", Gunther says and points Antonio. The German soldiers try his pulse and lift him up. They carry Antonio to the car.  
"Remember what we agreed", Gunther says and walks the other way.

Captain Antonio Corelli is back in Italy. His family knows, that he isn't the same man, as he was when he left to war. Antonio isn't as happy as he was. Then, one day, few years after the war, Antonio decides to send a letter to Greece:

"_Dear Pelagia,_

I'm so sorry, that I haven't written to you before. I wanted to be sure, that the German were left. I don't know, have you forgotten me, but I decided to send you a letter. I guess I just wanted to stay, that I haven't forgot you yet. You will always stay in my heart and I love you.

With love, Antonio"

Antonio is still hesitating about the letter. It's so short, and what if Pelagia doesn't remember him anymore. Pelagia could have a family with Mandras, or with someone else. Antonio decides to add few more lines to the letter:

"_P.S. I've lost a part of me. I'm not the same man, as I was when I was there._"


	3. Chapter 3: Letter to Pelagia

Years after the war, Antonio has written a letter to Pelagia. He decided to take it to the mail, even though he hesitated a little. But he has nothing to lose, if she has forgot him. Antonio leaves the letter to the mail.

Few months later, Lemoni runs to Pelagia. She's holding an envelope.  
"Pelagia, Pelagia! It is for you!", Lemoni shouts. Pelagia watches her with surprised face. Lemoni gives the letter to Pelagia and asks her to open it.  
"I will open it later", Pelagia says and leaves the letter to the table. She doesn't want to open it, because it can be bad news of something. Lemoni is little bit disappointed, because she wanted to know what it is.

Later at the evening, Pelagia and Lemoni are making supper and Pelagias father sees the letter.  
"What is this? Why haven't you opened it?", he asks. Pelagia looks her father.  
"I somehow forgot. You can open it. Please read it to me.", Pelagia says. Her father opens the envelope slowly. He reads the letter before he tells anything to Pelagia.  
"What is it? What is it?", Lemoni asks and jumps. Pelagia's father looks serious.  
"It is best for you to go outside now, Lemoni.", he says and looks Pelagia.  
"What is it father?", Pelagia asks. He gives the letter to Pelagia. She reads the letter slowly. She reads it all over again.  
"He is alive?", Pelagia says and looks her father.

Few days later, Pelagia meets Mandras again. He is there to ask one question, will you marry me. Pelagia looks disappointed.  
"No. Not now, not ever. You lied to me, Mandras", Pelagia says with angry tone.  
"What do you mean with that?", Mandras asks.  
"You do know. Antonio is still alive. You left him to die!", Pelagia says and leaves. She doesn't want to see Mandras ever again. She is so disappointed to Mandras. Now, that she knows that Antonio is alive, Pelagia doesn't think of anything else.


	4. Chapter 4: Capitano Antonio Corelli

Pelagia has received and read Antonio's letter. She couldn't answer to it, because she didn't know where would she answer. Antonio didn't leave any address to the letter. Pelagia was still happy, that Antonio was alive.

Months moved on, and Antonio didn't hear anything from Pelagia and neither did Pelagia of Antonio. Pelagia hadn't accepted the apologize of Mandras. She knew that Mandras was very sorry, but she couldn't forgive what he had done. He left Antonio die.

It has been six months from Antonio's letter. Pelagia is making dinner for her and Lemoni. She goes outside to look for Lemoni. She hears a familiar voice.  
"Do you know now, how to say my name: Capitano Antonio Corelli?", Antonio said to Lemoni. Lemoni tried hard to say Antonio's name. Antonio turns around and sees Pelagia standing there. She had a tear on her eye. She runs to hug Antonio.  
"You still remember me?", Antonio asks and Pelagia cries.  
"How could I forgot?", Pelagia says and kisses Antonio.

Years go by, and Antonio hasn't left Greece. He and Pelagia are happily married. Pelagia is expecting couple's first child. It's expected to born in August. Sometimes Antonio goes to have a long walk, just to remember his Italian friends and sometimes he even goes back to Italy, to meet his mother and father. But his heart stays with Pelagia.

Pelagia's father has noticed a change in Pelagia. Pelagia is happy as she used to be. She wants to be a doctor, and she wants to have a family with Antonio. Antonio's parents have noticed, that the part, which was gone for a while, is back now. Antonio is happy and he has started singing again.

Pelagia and Antonio, both are alive inside.


End file.
